eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kodia
Armor set's 3 things about armor set's in rok and a idea. #78 fabled class set: Every enchanter, druid and so on get the drops from the same named, would it be poss to make a template for that so we just have to enter to drop loction on one side and all the other 12 pages get the drop location overview from there? #80 fabled subclass set: ##all 7 pattern (head, shoulders and so on) drop from the same named for every pair of 4 classes. 1 pattern can be used from 4 classes. Template possible? => 1 Template for 24 Armorset's ##Pattern and stones: One kind of pattern is for 4 classes and needs the same 4 stones for those 4 classes. Template possible? => 6 diff Templates for 24 Armorset's #I think the same goes for the 77 Legendary armor set's all pieces off the same named, but i'm not that sure about that :/ Sidenote: Coercer/Illu Mindbending set and Coercer/Fury/Shadownight/Ranger Patterns and Set are upto date with the look and stuff of the armor set's. Some set's are still missing i think and it would help to keep em uptodate a bit easier. -- Chillispike 13:27, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Question:would it be poss to make a template for that so we just have to enter to drop loction :Answer: Yes, it would be possible. Would you like to try your hand at it? :Question:1 pattern can be used from 4 classes. Template possible? :Answer: Yes, it would be possible. Would you like to try your hand at it? :So, how do you feel about trying templates? It would be easy enough to make something in your own personal sandbox and if you'd like, one of us admins could check it out if you'd like confirmation.--Kodia 13:44, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Will see, try and learn. i doubt it will be a veni vidi vici, but i'll try i think i can do that. Nice to learn that anyway :) -- Chillispike 14:00, 15 April 2008 (UTC) after some back and forth i got it done for the 80 fabled set, started with the hardest one and got it hehe. One template for every 24 classes and supports the 6 different pattern types. -- Chillispike 21:59, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, have you see the relic armor pages?--Kodia 00:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::A: took a look. hmm very much sperated. if you wanna know how to the chest for your class as example you have to check 2 sides :/. Normaly the check on gem list does it when you got the chest and wanna know the gem's you need. There is maybe more possible, but it's 2 expansions old and the current expansion would be more interesting to get it up todate, since the eof Legendary can beat the relic set's for many classes :/ ::Q: why do you ask? ::Q: Any suggestion for name of the template, like 80RokFabled ? ::TemplateSandbox is the template (little overloaded for cross checks) and Sandbox is the test for all 6 results -- Chillispike 08:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC)